We are studying the nature of vasoconstriction in large arterioles from rat brains subjected to global ischemia (experimental clinical death). The HVEM is used to visualize the immunogold localization of specific surface membrane-associated integrin and immunoglobulin receptors in three dimensions. The use of the HVEM is critically important for evaluating receptor localization which may not be conclusive using combined SEM and/or thin section TEM techniques. Dr. Lossinsky visited the Resource several times this year. Stereo images were recorded on the HVEM of immunogold labeled brain tumor vesicles and a test Sterecon reconstruction was created. Lossinsky, A.S., K.F. Buttle, R. Pluta, M. J. Mossakowski and H.M. Wisniewski. (1997) Intercellular adhesion molecule-1 (ICAM-1/CD54) up-regulation in vesiculo-tubular structures (VTS) in the developmental and neoplastic blood-brain barrier. J. Histochem. Cytochem. (in press).